Tied by a red thread
by angelicwings1
Summary: Naruto life took a turn, when his life partner died. sad, angry,and lonely he shut down his emotion, avoiding everyone. Now he's known as the heartless hokage who cares about no one. So will naruto ever get back his spirit? will someone save him from himself? and will a pink hair medic be enough to make him feel again? come find out
1. Chapter 1

The door was burst opened, nurses running everywhere trying to prepare themselves for the worst, a child crying for his mother while hugging his sister, A blue eye man sadly watching his love being sent to the emergency room, and a demon silently moaning in pain for his loss.

Sakura one of the medics in the hospital tried everything in her powers to save the girl, but it wasn't easy, she was loosing more chakra by the minute. Tsunade told her to stop working herself, but she refuses. She knew what would happen if the girl dies, she did not want to see her friend in pain. Not after causing him so much pain herself, she just wanted to do something right for a change even if it means loosing her life in the process she will.

Every minute that pass naruto felt anxious, he wanted to barge in there and see if hinata condition got better, but he restrains himself from making a scene. Shikamaru his advisers watch as he passé back and forth, he wanted to say anything would ease his friend, but he knew as well as everyone else that hinata would not be able to survive this, After all this disease was uncommon, and unheard off.

Deciding, naruto was about to walk in there when sakura and lady tsunade came out, both of them with there headed down. Everyone wanted to know what was going on especially bolt and himawari. Sakura refuse to look at them, she didn't want to lie or see their disappointing face.

"So, sakura-chan…Obasan...Is hinata alright?" he asks walking towards them both; they both stood still refusing to look him in the eyes. Tsunade kept her cool, while sakura was trying hard not to cry. "Naruto" she said sadly trying to find a way to break it to him

"Hinata...She's" she said trying hard not to cry

"Well, spill it already sakura" he said impatient surprising her; When ever naruto remove the chan in her name she knew he was serious.

Getting the courage to look him in the eyes she said the words that would change naruto's life forever "hinata, is dead" she said this time in tears

"YEAH!"

"YAHOO!"

"THE COCK BLOCKER IS GONE!" some one screamed

"FINALLY!" they all screamed celebrating there greatest moment ever

"sakura-chan" he said emotionally

"naruto-kun" she said back before they move closer to each other about to kiss

"cut.. cut cut, this is the wrong script. Do over" I said making everyone disappointed

Naruto couldn't believe what she said, he just didn't believe it. "Your wrong sakura…your just wrong." he said emotionally, sakura tried to reach for him, but he backed away in denial, Bolt hearing that his mother was dead cried silently while hugging his sister who doesn't know a thing.

~Why... why... Is this happening to me~ he thought before walking away quietly, not even saying a word to his comrades.

Sakura watch him leave, she could feel his pain. The pain of never seeing your lover again, she knew this was life, but she was hoping life would get better for her friend. Still in tears she walk to his children and bend down to hug them, holding them tightly while crying.

Naruto sat down on the hokage tower, thinking about the time hinata confess to him and him giving her a chance. How she was so happy that he finally kept his promise to her and her almost fainting after he kiss her. He continued to watch konoha while crying, remembering when she told him she was pregnant and how happy he was to have his own child. ~Why does this always happen to me, everyone I care about always leaving me. Mom...Dad…pervy-sage…and now hinata~ he thought

"DAMMIT!" He screamed while punching the ground, not caring if his knuckles bleed or broke.

"DAMMIT! DAMMIT! DAMMIT!" he screamed

On that day everyone heard the hokage in pain and on that day the boy who would once smile for anything was no more, he was just an empty shell. It seems like there was no hope for him, he lost the will to smile, and was more determined to protect his village.


	2. Chapter 2

The village continued to prosper with the help of their hokage. A lot of things have change but more importantly the hokage was once again locked in his office drinking as usual.

"How is he shikamaru?" lady tsunade asks while sitting in her office

"He's doing it again, drinking to relieve his pain. I'm worried he might be like this forever." he said sighing

The fifth hokage looks down and then walk to the window, watching the hokage tower. She remembered clearly that day and the funeral. Naruto just stood their watching he didn't even cried, kiba on the other hand wouldn't let go of hinata coffin, and he kept crying calling her name. Everyone was surprise by his out burst, they knew he had a crush on hinata but they thought he moved on years ago. Sighing tsunade walk away from the window to sit back down ~Theses kids will be the death of me~ she thought

"Shikamaru, thanks for the information. Keep watching him to make sure he doesn't do something stupid." she said before she dismiss him to leave

Elsewhere, bolt was walking alone once again, he was sadden that he hasn't seen his father, but when he does at home he just goes to his room and lock it. He doesn't come out unless to go to work. Sighing the little boy wiped his tears not paying attention to where he was going.

He bumped into someone and they both fall down, when he look up he saw sakura getting up. Quickly he apologize and got up, sakura on the other hand sadly smiles at him

"I should be the one apologizing bolt, I wasn't watching where I was going." she said

But he quickly shook his head "no Mrs. Haruno you did nothing wrong." he said surprising her "are you ok bolt?" she asks but the boy staid quiet

~this is not like him; he's usually loud like his father and causing trouble. He must be sad about hinata death ~ she thought sadly making her heart ache ~I'm sorry bolt~ she thought before hugging him surprising him.

"you can cry if you want, I'm here." she said making his eyes water, even thought he wanted to hug her back he just couldn't, when she hugged him he felt loved which his mother could only give to him. Not liking this he moved away from her

"Are you ok bolt?" she asks worried, but he simply turn from her and ran away. Sakura watching him run from her felt hurt, she could feel something wet on her cheeks dripping down none stop. Quickly she wiped her tears and walk away heart broken.

meanwhile, kiba was once again in the day care where himawari was, he kept staring at her playing with her friends, every time he look at her he sees hinata, her purple hair, and eyes and smile. He knew it was wrong to come here every day but seeing himawari calms his heart. While watching her bug boy walk up to him

"How long are you gonna keep watching her kiba, you look like a pervert." he said annoying him

"Leave me alone shino, I'm not in the mood." he said turning around and lean on the wall

"You're never in the mood kiba, ever sinc-"he said but was cut of by kiba

"SHUT UP, DON'T YOU DARE SAY HER NAME!" he screamed creating a scene

Shino tries to calm him down; he knew hinata name is a touchy subject to kiba and naruto. kiba told him to never mention her name again, and everyone decide not to but they didn't know why kiba felt so hurt, sure she was their team mate but ever since she got with naruto they weren't that close anymore. ~so why is kiba so angry~ he thought watching kiba throwing a fit at him, ready to punch him when they heard a noise

Both boys turn to see a red ball rolling towards them and a little girl walking to pick it up. Looking at them she smile and ran up to kiba saying mister, surprising shino. He looks at kiba who bend down to grab the ball; once he did that he gave it to himawari and then roughs her hair which she smiles shyly.

"She knows who you are?" he asks

"Of course why wouldn't she." he said irritated

"I'm pretty sure naruto wouldn't let you be anywhere near his child." he said making kiba bold his teeth and bite his lips in anger "SHUT UP YOU BASTERD!" he said scaring himawari a little. When kiba notice this he quickly calm down and apologize to her, making her smile "its ok mister." she said before kiba hugs her

"Look I came to have lunch with you, but when I went to your job they said you came here, but now I see why." he said before turning touching his shoulder and walk away

Kiba watch him leave before looking at himawari who asks him if he brought akamaru today. He smiles and whistle, making akamaru run towards them. When he saw himawari he ran to her and licks her face, making her squeal and hug him.

Kiba then puts her on akamaru back and they walk to the daycare playground, when the teacher took the kids out to play, the kids ran to akamaru who sweat animatedly and touch and pats his tail. ~sorry buddy~ he thought

"ah, you're here again kiba." the old lady said smilingly

"Yeah, I just came to see himawari." he said making her laugh

"You're always here to see her, you must love her a lot." she said making him stay quiet

They both just stood their watching her ride on top of akamaru smilingly

"The poor thing doesn't know what happened to her mother, when she does find out she will be depress." she said

Kiba sadly looks at himawari "I know, but she has people that love her and will give her all the happiness in the world. With so much happiness she would never miss her mother." he said sadly

"Your right she will be just fine." she said watching her and the other kids pat akamaru

Meanwhile, a certain hokage was in his office working and sighing papers as usual. he was looking over the documents to rebuild the uchiha compound. he knew its about time the past is forgotten, with sasuke coming back in a year or so with karen and their baby, he should make them feel comfortable. After all sasuke was his brother and bestfriend, he's the only family besides bolt and himawari he has. thinking about the word family trigger something in his heart, something or someone he tried to forget.

he look at the picture on his desk, whch consist of him, hinata and their two children, smiling in their house. angry he put the picture away and walk to his cabin to grab another alcohol to drown himself.

"KIT!" kurama said annoyed but naruto ignored him and sat down to pour himself some alcohol "listen kit, I'm getting tiered of your depression, you need to stop this and get your act together." he said

"SHUT UP KURAMA, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" he yells

"I won't, especially when you constantly keep locking yourself up. Cut this crap and get your act together." he said

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING, YOUR JUST A TAIL BEAST WHO HARBORS NO FEELING." he said letting his emotions his been trying to hide get to him

"Your right kid, I don't give a fuck about your bitch, but your emotions are affecting me, and it needs to stop." he said angry

Naruto walks to the cage and shakes it in anger "DON'T YOU DARE CALL HINATA A BITCH, SHE MEANS THE WORLD TO ME. SHES MY EVERYTHING, WITHOUT HER I'M LOST AND ALONE." he said

Kurama laughs at him "I pity you kid, are you forgetting you've always been alone kid. The so call women you love was never their when you were young, you should know who was your first friend kit, and I guaranteed you that it wasn't the hyuga women." he said

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING KURAMA. HINATA HAD ALWAYS BEEN THEIR, EVEN WHEN WE GOT OLDER."

"Are you that desperate that someone loved you that you didn't recognize the genjutsu you were placed under." he said

Naruto looking confuse look at kurama "what are you talking about?"

"You are such a baka kid, listen, the hyuga chick memories of you were fake, the only real one was when she was writing your name on the piece of paper. She was never your child hood friend you humans want to call it. It has always been the uchiha brat with the haruno girl." he said

"Your wrong kurama, it was real, I could feel her emotions and everything. Even I remembered it." he said backing away

"Are you forgetting anyone can be in a genjutsu NARUTO!" he said "some how toneri managed to create something similar to the genjutsu, making the person who was in the genjutsu recreate their old memories with the other person. Meaning the jutsu + your emotions+ affected your old memories of your childhood be replaced by the new ones."

"That's insane, if that was the case when I defeated toneri the jutsu should have been broken." he said "and what about hinata." he said

"Your right but your emotions got to you, preventing it from destroying the new memories you and the hyuga girl created. The hyuga girl knows about it she got out of the genjutsu, that's why she rejected you at first, but you were so persistent so she let her emotions cloud her as well." he said before adding "and the jutsu has a side affect."

"And what is that?" he asks

"It makes you fall in love with that person." he said

Hearing this made naruto stagger back, away from the cage. He shook his head over and over denying what the fox said

"You're wrong, I love hinata. Theirs no way I was under a spell to love her, its not possible."

Kurama sighs; this is why he hates emotions. He can never understand humans, because their to stupid and they refuse to believe the impossible. Sighing he turn his back to him and said "think what you want kit, but I'm never wrong."

Before naruto could argue some more with him, he was out of his mind and was looking at his office. Looking at the cup in his hand he drank the liquid then he took another and another to get rid of the words kurama said

"I love her, I lover her." he kept repeating trying to reassure himself ~his wrong; he has to be~ he thought before blacking out.


End file.
